


hoo~ can i blow like this ?

by chubfruits



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Foreplay, Hickeys, Kissing, Making Out, Marking, Not full way tho, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Han Jumin, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjobs, jumin route 10th day, mxf relationship, not too kinky tho, probably, that ONE PHONE CALL UGH, this is my first hetero smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubfruits/pseuds/chubfruits
Summary: “ hoo~ can i blow wind like this ? “ hearing her breath both on the phone and in real life made every nerve on jumin’s body tense as he gripped the armrest of the couch he was laying slightly.“should i break my rules today ? “ considering how teasing she was being, he was starting to question as his rationality was slowly leaving his body. “ no. i shouldnt.” he told himself, as if he was trying to control himself.aka that one phone call from day 10 of his route really made me horny
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	hoo~ can i blow like this ?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one phone call during his route lmao  
> also im not a native english speaker so there may be several grammar mistakes. i sometimes write in lowercase bc i dont proofread lmao so i hope you guys dont mind it as well ^^ 
> 
> wrote this at 3 am enjoy

“ huh.” a soft sigh left his lips as he sheepishly held the phone to his ear.

“ why are you calling me at this hour ...? i told you to go to sleep.” his eyes wandered around a little bit before settling on the figure laying on his bed. the dim light coming from the moon and the city was just enough to illuminate her features. the said figure shifted a bit on his bed and streched a little, probably to shake off the sleepiness or tiredness. the thin blanket wasnt doing much justice to cover up her form as she laid on her side, showing a good sight of her lower half to jumin. 

“oh...” he knew she was teasing. “if you toss around like that , my patience will reach its limit.” she scooted her legs towards her chest as she fidgeted with her hair. “ please dont move and dont fidget.” the little sighs leaving her mouth was enough to drive jumin insane.  
but he had to control himself. 

“ hoo~ can i blow wind like this ? “ hearing her breath both on the phone and in real life made every nerve on jumin’s body tense as he gripped the armrest of the couch he was laying slightly. 

“should i break my rules today ? “ considering how teasing she was being, he was starting to question as his rationality was slowly leaving his body. “ no. i shouldnt.” he told himself, as if he was trying to control himself. 

she straightened her back as she locked eyes with him. The air was getting significantly stuffy with each passing second. 

“dear.didnt you learn that ears are fairly sensitive ? you’ll know whether its ok if i do the same for you.” she stiffened and jumin had to keep himself from cooing at her cuteness. “ haaa~” he blew his breath to the speaker and he could swear he saw her shiver and whimper. “do you understand my struggle now ? “ 

she nodded as she replied : “ I got it. I wont do it again.” . Jumin wanted to say “ No. Do it again.Do it more until i’m completely engulfed in your breath.”but the words wouldnt leave his mouth. instead, he focused on the blush that was forming on her soft cheeks. he smiled, even the moonlight couldnt hide her embarrassment. 

“ your face is red.” she brought a hand on her cheek to check if she was blushing or not. “ do you have a fever ? “ an annoyed sigh left her lips as jumins lips curled upwards more and more. “i tend to have a low body temperature.” he uncrossed his legs. “you’d be the perfect temperature in my arms then.”

she pulled the blanket to her chest, but slowly opened her legs. was it an invitation or was it a self defense ? he lit the lamp next to the bed as he made his way to her. he calculated every one of his movement to both excite her and tease her in revenge. with each step slow whimpers came out of her mouth as her finger accidently (!) brushed one of her nipples. she was overly enjoying this.

“ too late to regret it. you are the one who started it. just hang up and look forward to it.” he crawled up to the bed, settling just beneath her feet as he reached for her phone.

“ lets hang up now. its just getting in the way.” he whispered, trying his best to calm himself down as his finger brushed hers. he leaned forward, just enough to whisper in her ear while he put both of their phones down on the nightstand.

“enough chit chat.” he brushed her cheek, feeling how hot she was. “just stay still.” she stiffened under his body, sinking herself into the bed further as she turned her head away, most likely from shyness from the sudden proximity. she was so cute for his heart. 

he brought his other hand to hold hers, in an attempt to show that he was there to love her not scare her. he would never dare to frighten this beautiful soul underneath him. 

“ would you be so kind , my dear, and let me explore your mind and soul... with my body ? “ he planted a chaste kiss just below her right ear. shaky sighs left her mouth as she tightened her hold on his hand. grey eyes met with her clouded ones.

“ yes... please.” jumin could never describe this feeling. of being accepted, in such an intimate way. he kissed her neck, resisting the urge to leave any marks. or so he thought before he realized that he had , in fact, made a little hickey on the junction between her neck and shoulder. he scoffed internally at this impulsive decision he unintentionally made. he glanced at her, checking whether or not she was fine. 

she had turned her neck to give him more space as her eyes were staring at their interlocked fingers. he smirked against her neck before sucking an another hickey. 

“ ju-jumin ah... don’t mark..” was he being overboard with his actions ? a wave of insecurity washed over him as he drifted away from her. why did he ever left those hickeys on the first place ? was it because he wanted to leave his own imprint on her ? to show that this pure creation was his and his only. 

“ i... am sorry, my love.” but he wasnt truly sorry. he was being irrational way too much for his liking, but he had already come with terms that whenever he was around her ( which he hoped would be a lot more than now ) he lost some of his senses. 

welcoming arms hugged him, as he buried his face in the croon of her neck, breathing in the fresh scent of lillies. she took a shower today, he thought to himself. and the thought alone made his heart swell with pride. 

“ dont leave. i just dont know how to cover them up.” she wanted to hide the imprints he made on her body. the implication was enough to make jumin boil with possiveness. 

“ i dont want you to cover them up.” he licked stripes alongside her neck, eliciting a moan he wanted to engrave in his ear. he nipped at her earlobe, hands caressing her sides as her own one’s found their way into his dark locks. 

“ jumin... but we have the party an-ah- everyone would see it-“ he shushed her by pressing his lips on hers, making it their second kiss ever since she came to his apartment. this, however was softer and more delicate. curiosity and want was melding into one in jumin’s head and she responded with the eagerness he executed. tongue’s were dancing, not a battle of dominance, but an adventure they both enjoyed. small squels were leaving her mouth, only to be swallowed by his own. hand were everywhere, the deeper the kiss got, the more heated their bodies became and the more frantic their hands got. 

jumin dreaded the fact that they were both humans and had to breathe. if he could wish the god for something, he decided that it would be the ability to kiss her without needing to take breaks. 

“ let them see. i want you to be mine. like how i am yours.” he kissed her again, becoming addicted to her lips. he was already addicted to her, as if she was his oxygen, and her soft lips didnt do him justice. 

his fingers played with the hem of her cotton tshirt, hesitant to continue the ministrations. he didnt want to push her, didnt want to make her more uncomfortable than he had already made. he could only hope that she would understand his silent request while kissing her exposed collarbones, leaving small and light red marks along the way. 

the request was accepted, he thought as she pushed him a bit to take off her tshirt, reluctantly. her hands immediately moved towards her torso, covering her stomach. jumin frowned, not understanding why she was covering herself. 

“ uh... i-“ jumin’s heart was getting crushed with the way she was curling herself up, trying her best to hide her self conciousness. but, for her dismay, he was having none of it. 

“ dont cover up your pretty body. “ he slowly removed her arms only to rest them on both sides of her head while he laid her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. “ you are the prettiest and most beautiful...ethereal woman i have ever seen.” he smiled against her lips as he pecked them. “ let me appreciate you.treat you in a way that you deserve.” she shivered underneath his loving gaze .

“ honey, just let me adore you like its the only thing i’ll ever do.” she grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, or to touch their lips for a brief second before swiftly making her way to his neck and huff hot breath’s. jumin, despite having a generally low body temperature ,was sure that he was probably as hot as fire. 

“ do whatever you want jumin. i trust that you will take good care of me.” she said before planting several pecks on his neck and working on unbuttoning his shirt. “god’s really testing me”.

“make love to me.” the shy girl had left her body as she pressed her palm on his crotch. he breathed in, shakily to stop himself from jumping onto her and ravishing her right there.no, he was going to own her completely but slowly and surely. he got rid off his shirt, throwing it to somewhere in his room. he was acting way too out of his normal behaviours, and he loved the thrill of being out of his comfort zone for once. if it pleases her, i would gladly be willing to change . 

“ unzip your bra. “ he held his laugh at the way she looked at his upper body that was now exposed. he wasnt shy nor self concious, and he certainly didnt rely on others compliments to form an opinion on himself. but the light in her eyes made him proud that he kept a healthy body. he wasnt as muscular as zen or seven, but he surely had abs that deserved some recognition.

“ uhm.. what ? “ now, he couldnt keep his laughter. he laughed . hard. and that earned him a joking slap on his left arm as the woman underneath him was heated with ashame. 

“ sorry my dear. you just looked so adorable observing me and i couldnt keep my emotions to myself.” he apologitically kissed her temple .” thank you. it has been a while since i genuinely laughed .” a wave of disappointment (?) flashed across her eyes.

“then... i’ll make sure it wont be a while since now til you laugh again.” that was a good deal. his hands went to her bra, unclasping it. long fingers fiddled with her nipples , eliciting soft whimpers and moans here and there. the sounds leaving her body was making it harder for his dick and mind, as if they were clouding every one of her senses. he wanted to hear them more. louder, higher, screaming his name to the existance. 

he groped one of the breasts and lowered his mouth onto the other, sucking, kissing, licking the nipples. the way that she was squirming under him was doing more than enough to turn him on. he continued the same treatment to the other nipple. when he was done, two perky breasts were swollen and red with his saliva. the sight should have been disgusting to him, however, it was being the opposite. 

“ may.. may i ? “ she asked in a low voice as her hands hesitantly reached for his abdomin. he nodded, wanting to comply with whatever wish she had in her mind. hot palms touched his abs and dragged her nails along the curve of his muscles. he groaned, wanting to feel more of her .

he trailed his slightly cooler fingers down her stomach, feeling her shudder with every move. as a reconciliation he brought his lips and kissed every inch of her upper body, not leaving a single area free from his touch. 

they both simultaneously moaned when their groins touched each other as a result of them being tangled. a part of jumin was saying that he should hurry up, but the other side was saying that he will take the time to figure out the most effective ways to pleasure her. 

he slipped his fingers under her shorts , teasing her clit. an inhale followed by a deep moan. he was impressed that she was still trying her best to control herself, not lose herself. but he wanted her to lose herself to him. and he would get what he wanted, even if he had to dance with the devil. 

“ my love, are you sure you are ok with this ? i dont want to pressure you.” he secretly wished that she would say yes, he was a virgin and he was more nervous to make their first time together ( and hopefully her first time as well ) a disaster. he was relying solely on what he had read and assumed. 

“ yes jumin. take me , please. make me yours.” he wanted to ask her if it was her first time, but asking something like that would be extremely inappropriate. she replied, as if she read his mind : “ it is my first time so... please go slow.” . 

he stripped her out of her remaining clothes and took a good look at her. there she was , laying beneath him, covered in love bites, lips red and swollen from intense kissing, blushed skin glistening with sweat, soft curves illuminated by the dim light of the bedroom. if jumin could see anything for the rest of his life, this would be the sight he would want to see. his soulmate, so ready to take whatever he would give and so pliant, only for him. what more he could want from someone ? 

since he did not have any lube with him, he knew that he had to use saliva to proceed if they were going to do it fully. and considering the circumstances, he wasnt going to let go of the chance to be one with her. he opened her legs further, lowering his head until it was in the same level as her vagina. her legs were trembling from anticipation and he wanted more than just soothe her. 

“ AAH J-JUMIN!” jumin had listened a lot of great composers and musicians growing up, but nothing could beat the way she screamed his name when he licked a long stripe along her private area. small hands gripped his black hair , tangling his locks as the legs of her were struggling to stay in place. jumin put some strength in maintaining her legs up, accustoming the position so that he could eat her out better. 

“ ah please p-please jumin , love-“ he sucked, licked,kissed her vagina with more force as her moans and plea’s got higher and louder. the way she was moaning his name, as if it was the only coherent thing she could mutter was swelling his heart with an overwhelming possessiveness. he was so glad that those playboy books he read out of fun were actually came handy. 

“ ju-ah-jumin i-if you continue- ah hnn- i wont last lo..ng” he stopped his actions and straightened himself. he locked eyes with her again, but this time smirking and licking the remains of her fluids, swallowing right after. it was only fair for him to tease her back, right ? 

“ ah ah ... my dear love. now..” he drew circles on her breasts. “ we wouldnt want you coming too early now, right ? i havent even have my turn yet. it wouldnt be too democratic.” he kissed her, more dominantly than before, wanting to claim her as his more than ever. 

when the kiss was broken he quickly got out of his restraints, both his pants and boxer making their way in a random place of the bedroom. 

“ its..” she was on her elbows, eyeing his member which was standing up, so hard and red, begging to be taken care of. “ big..” jumin could only chuckle, the innocence she radiated was making him want to ruin her, in a good way obviously. 

“ do you want to touch ? “ he internally cringed at himself but before he could regret what he said a small and soft palm was around his cock, grabbing it with quite a force, nearly knocking a breath out of him. 

“ may... i ...?” jumin breathlessly muttered a ‘yes’ before nearly lumping on her as her hand started working up and down. the neglect on his cock had ended. was this the sexual pleasure everyone talked about ? he now understood why people loved sex, having someone who truly loves you give you the utmost emotional and pyschical pleasure was probably the best feeling in the whole world. 

“ m-my love, you may want to go slower if you want me to pamper you more... with it.” the hand that was on his dick, jerking him off like it was its primary use stopped and loosened its grip. jumin gasped when the thumb of her hand swiped across his head, collecting the precum pooled there. the hand left only to have the precum on her fingers licked by her, accompanied by an intense gaze filled with lust,want and most importantly love. 

shattered. his last restraint had shattered. 

“ i wont take any responsibility as to what will happen from now on honey.” he warned in a voice that screamed danger, as his eyes darkened and his fingers prodded her mouth, letting her tongue roll over them , coating them with her own saliva to use as lube. the sight was too erotic for him, he was way too hot for his liking and even the cool air of the penthouse couldnt deter the humidity in his bedroom. 

when he deemed his fingers were coated enough he positioned one of her legs on his shoulder and asked her to hold the other to provide more of a comfortable position. he took a deep breath, to calm himself down and inserted the first finger. suprisingly, she didnt scream but she did clenched so hard on him that he wasnt even sure if he could take his finger out for a mere moment. 

“ breathe dear. focus on me. just me. “ he pecked her now teary eyes, feeling guilty that he was causing her pain. he wiggled his finger, before adding the second one with the permission of his beloved. she was still so tight, but jumin was a patient man, he would gladly spend all night preparing her according to her preference. 

he scissored her a bit, before the more impatient one of the two prodded one finger to him, signaling that she was ready for the third. the third one got in easier, but she was still clenching quite hard. 

“ calm down. i’ll never do anything that would hurt you. “ she nodded, soft moans escaping her lips here and there. “ you can go faster.” jumin was taken aback for a moment because of the sudden request. but who was he to reject the wants of his beloved princess ? he moved his finger in and out, every moan of hers making his hand move faster and stronger. each thrust elicited the loudest moans and whimpers he had heard from her the whole night and he was so glad that he lived in a penthouse with nearly no other resident than him. 

“ JUMIN !” he stopped. she was shaking tremendously, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she struggled to breathe. “ are you alright ? “ she nodded, a weak hand holding his dick. 

“ hit it there... but with your .. cock.” she whispered the last part and if jumin wasnt good at hearing he would surely miss it. a blush surely spread across his chest as her hand lazily jerked him off.  
he leaned down to whisper in her ear, knowing how well it affected it her now. 

“ unfortunately, i wont take you like that today. the day i will be the day you would expect the least. but for now i’ll give you the utmost pleasure as i can .” he resumed his thrusts, now angling at her sensitive spot. her nails were digging crescents in his biceps, but it was no concern of him. in fact, when the morning would come he would look at the love marks with such adoration. 

he felt like his mouth was too lazy so he moved on with sucking her nipples. the only sounds that were coming out of her were his name, plea’s and moans. he never felt this great to hear his name mentioned. 

“JUMIN !” she screamed before releasing. he felt a bit prideful that he made her come undone just by his fingers. he removed his fingers from her, and put them in her mouth, making her suck them one by one. he never knew he had this, whatever this was, in him but he was too out of his mind to think about anything that wasnt her or the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

“ you havent gotten your release ?” she asked , way more pure than should have been intended. “ its alright. my aim was to pleasure you not the other way around.” she pouted, getting up and sitting on her knees. she put one hand on his broad shoulder as the other moved on to his dick, slowly but forcefully jerking him off. 

“ you-you dont have to do this.”  
“ but i want to.”  
it was hard for him to maintain the noises he was making, low grunts and moans were spilling out occasionally. she was kissing his shoulder, biting and sucking at certain times. her movement became more frantic and the heat pooled in his groin was too hard to ignore.

“ i love you honey.” he said, before releasing into both of their abdomins. he laid his head on her shoulder, feeling every ounce of his muscles exhaustion to the core. he planted butterfly kisses along her shoulders while she did the same to his neck. 

“ you are ... something.” she giggled. and laid down, bringing him along with her. their legs tangled into each other as jumin wrapped himself around her, spooning her. 

“ this was... incredible jumin. thank you.” she was being incredibly kind, he couldnt help but nuzzle at her hair, inhaling the beautiful scent of flowers. 

“ not as incredible as you. i should be the one thanking you for granting me this opportunity and coming into my life.now, go to sleep my baby lamb. i would still be here when the morning arise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first hetero smut and first smut for mysme hopefully yall enjoyed  
> PLS SAY YALL GOT THE HARRY STYLES LYRIC REFERENCE I WAS VIBING HARD TO ADORE YOU WHILE WRITING THIS I HAD TO ADD   
> also im posting this on my phone hope the format isnt fucked up hnnng


End file.
